Yusuke And Inuyasha Crossover The New Version
by YuriYasha
Summary: Hey guys im getting near to the final chapters I no nobody reads this anyway im at the part where the tournement begins Inuyasha and Yusuke join eachother with friends and try to win
1. Da Games The Old Dude Inuyasha an Yusuke

A Inuyasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover   
  
Disclaimer I don't own any of these shows to bad I don't if I did I would have a lil to much fun if u catch any errors email me at DragonBallz831@aol.com this is my first fic ill update every week with 2 new chapters or at least TRY  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuwabaras New Game  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Game Shop 7:00 PM  
  
Yusuke- Hey Kuwabara have you tried the new Inuyasha game  
  
Kuwabara- Keh, Like I would those games have horrible graphics   
  
like they were made in old age Japan!  
  
Yusuke- No seriously come look its not an RPG its like that old game we used to love Tekken4 accept you have to fight youki and get shikon no tama shards from them  
  
Kuwabara- Damn I gotta check this out (zooms over to game) hmm who should I choose heh heh ill be Shippo   
  
3 hours later   
  
Kuwabara- Yusuke I almost beat this game come quick I'm at this guy naraku he's like impossible (looks around) Yusuke where are you (nobody there) Oh shit its 10:00 this shop was supose to close an hour ago.  
  
Kuwabara- MUST HURRY (slams door in house) and goes to sleep before he gets in trouble....  
  
Yusukes Dreams  
  
Keiko my love (Yusuke doesn't no I'm maken him talk in his sleep) will you marry me   
  
Keiko in dream- No I like Inuyasha more   
  
Yusuke- Dude he's friggin ugly.  
  
11:00AM   
  
Atsuko- Yuske Your sleep talking wake up  
  
Yusuke- Oh shit now she knows I like Kaiko  
  
Atsuko- You no you have school  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Old Man With To Much Gas  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in old age Japan  
  
7:00pm  
  
Kagome- Hey have u tried the new YuYuHakusho Game  
  
Shippo- Yah I'm totally addicted   
  
Inuyasha Games are for nerds especially people who like   
  
YuYuHakusho  
  
Shippo- Then what are you used to play them  
  
Inuyasha- Keh that was the past like when I was 3   
  
Shippo- Oh my bad it thought u were still 3   
  
Inuyasha- Damnet ill play the friggin game  
  
Inuyasha- Hey this isent to bad   
  
3 hours later   
  
Inuyasha- Kagome Shippo Where are u  
  
Kagome- Heh heh he sure liked that game.  
  
Shippo- Yah we could actually search for the shikon no tama shards without STUBBERN inuyasha following us   
  
Kagome- Shippo do u want to come back to my time  
  
Shippo- Sure!!!!  
  
Inuyasha- God @#$%^&  
  
Inuyasha Ill have to find a place to stay  
  
Old Man- .........  
  
Inuyasha- IF U DONT LET ME STAY HERE ILL RIP YOUR GUTS OUT  
  
Old Man- !!!!! ok ok u can stay   
  
Old Man- Hey have u played the NEW Yu Yu Hakusho game!  
  
Inuyasha- Yah thats why im asken to stay in the first place  
  
5 hours Later  
  
Old Man- YOU SUCK!  
  
Inuyasha- not my fault everytime we play u phart and I have to   
  
cover my nose and u kill me   
  
Old Man- How many times will I beat you  
  
Inuyasha- Well u keep god damn pharting  
  
Inuyasha- TIME TO GET CHEAP  
  
Inuyasha-(Grabs some GasEx Pills poors 3 in old mans mouth   
  
swiftly)   
  
Old Man- 1 more battle k  
  
Inuyasha Bring It  
  
Old Man- ......  
  
Inuyasha- Cant fart can you old geaser uses "Spirit Gun" 10 times and wins  
  
Old Man- Oh my god  
  
Old Man- (Faints from all the excitement)  
  
Inuyasha- What The Hell!1!  
  
Game Sucks Inuyasha Up  
  
Inuyasha- Where am I   
  
Inuyasha- (Looking Around)  
  
Inuyasha- (Sees Sign urremesies House)  
  
Inuyasha- Am I in the Yu Yu Hakusho World.  
  
Inuyasha- Keh Yah right! Walks into Yusukes House  
  
Narrator Inuyasha seems to have no manners Oh well that's what I made him do MUHAHAHAH  
  
Inuyasha- Hmm what's that strange noise  
  
Yusuke- Snoring  
  
Inuyasha- (Walking Into Yuskes Room) Huh YUSKES REAL  
  
Inuyasha- Wow he has a Inuyasha Game heh heh.  
  
Inuyasha- SLAP  
  
Yusuke- What the heck did u do that for Inuyasha  
  
Yusuke- Wait!!!!! Inuyasha!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha- Yah what is it so amazing I'm real (Thinks To Himself Just Act Like A Jerk)  
  
Yusuke- Uhuh well I have to admit Keiko LOVES You 


	2. Kagome Evil Omega Warcheif Read This!

Hey guys dont read the other story the original Yusuke And Inuyasha crossover to many mistakes this one will be better  
  
Inuyasha- Kaiko likes me. Thats odd Kagome likes you  
  
Yusuke- Oh wow. . . . . .  
  
Inuyasha- I have a question to ask you  
  
Yusuke- Yeah......  
  
Inuyasha- Are you really a Spirit Detective?   
  
Yusuke- Yah im on a new case im supose to kill this guy named Omega Warcheif  
  
Inuyasha- Sounds like a dumb name  
  
Yusuke- Yah the narrator isent too good at comming up with names  
  
Inuyasha- Have you even faced him  
  
Yusuke- Yah 1 time I was knocked out for a day or 2   
  
Inuyasha- Heh I gotta see this guy hes probbly nothing like Sessohmuru   
  
Yusuke- Yah hes HARD in the game he has that sword thing  
  
Inuyasha- Tetsiuiga is alot better though  
  
Yusuke- OH CRAP!  
  
Inuyasha- Wink Wink... His ears perked up as if someone was commen   
  
Yusuke- Im late for school  
  
Inuyasha- (Thinking To Himself This Guy Has School On A Saterday!!!)  
  
Yusuke- (Rushing out the door)  
  
Inuyasha- Hmmm I wounder how good the Inuyasha game is  
  
Inuyasha- HEH Kagome would laugh is she saw me playing all these games   
  
Back In Old Age Japan   
  
8:00 am  
  
Kagome- (Waking up)  
  
Kagome- Shippo wake up  
  
Kagome- Shippo (Blink Blink)  
  
Narrator Shippo is currently working on becoming a warrior!   
  
Shippo- (FOX FIRE) Gosh its still not big!  
  
Kagome- Hmm I wounder if hes on the front window  
  
Shippo (FOX FIRE) (Amazed at how big it is this time)  
  
Kagome- Shippo its time for breakfest!  
  
Shippo- K  
  
Kagome- What do you want   
  
Shippo- I dunno i havent really tried human food  
  
Kagome- Want some serial  
  
Shippo- Ok I guess it looks yummy  
  
Kagome- Golden Grams or Apple Jacks  
  
Shippo- Can i have a mixture of both  
  
Kagome- (?????Hey that isent to bad of an idea)  
  
Shippo- PLEASE!  
  
Kagome- Ok (Heh I dont think Inuyasha would say please, INLESS someone was about to stab tetsuiga right therew him  
  
Narrator- Sorry For Maken That Last Line Long.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Inuyasha- Mabey I should be myself this time  
  
Yusuke- (Rushing Back)   
  
Inuyasha- Hey didint you no its Saterday  
  
Yusuke- NO!!! Why didint you tell me!!  
  
Inuyasha- I dunno dont Spirit Detectives need exercise   
  
Yusuke- This is exercise (SPIRIT GUN)  
  
Inuyasha- (Dodges as if it were only a water blast)  
  
Yusuke- Oh shit how will I fix that huge hole in the wall  
  
Inuyasha I dunno  
  
(Just so you guys no they used to have school on saterday but now uh my friend said they quit the school on  
  
saterday thing in japan last he visited)  
  
Is Kagome Evil!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha- Hey your spirit energy seems a bit high dont you think?  
  
Kuwabara- Wanna see how high it can go  
  
Inuyasha- Sure!!!  
  
Kuwabara- (Powering Up)  
  
Inuyasha- Damn   
  
Inuyasha- OH CRAP (Falls Out The Window) owwww (Reminds Me When Kagome Sits Me It Hurts Like Heck!)  
  
Kuwabara- Heh I think I rasied it a little Too high dont you think Yusuke  
  
Yusuke- (On the floor crying for a medic)  
  
Kuwabara- Yuske did you like become weaker because I wanna see if I can beat you up   
  
Yusuke- MEDIC MEDIC PLEASE  
  
Kuwabara- Im a medic   
  
Yusuke- Good now take me to the hospital  
  
Kuwabara- Ok hijacks a van and goes 100 miles an hour rushing to the hospital  
  
Inuyasha- WHAT ABOUT ME OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
----------------------  
  
Kagomes Time  
  
(~Shippo and Kagome Are Very Bored)  
  
Shippo- Thought of anything yet  
  
Kagome- Nope  
  
Kagome- ! ! ! !  
  
Shippo- WHAT!!!!  
  
Kagome- I THOUGHT OF SOMETHEN  
  
Shippo- (Jumps Up In EXCITMENT)  
  
Kagome- Wanna do some archery   
  
Shippo- Good idea   
  
Kagome- Now.........  
  
Narrator- Kagome suddenly gets struck with a evil arrow turning her evil(Hehehe Obvious)  
  
Kagome- DUH Narrator  
  
Kagome- SHIPPO TURN INTO A SHOOTING TARGET   
  
Shippo- BUT IT WILL HURT   
  
Kagome- DO IT DAMNET!!  
  
Shippo- OK *Sobs*   
  
Kagome- (Takes out 50 arrows evily)  
  
Kagome- (Fires Them All)  
  
Shippo- KAGOME THAT HURTS STOP IT!!!  
  
Kagome- MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Narrator- Hmmm Howed It Really Look In The Show If She Said That  
  
Kagome- Now to locate inuyasha and make him mad  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
In Yusukes Time   
  
10 Days later  
  
Inuyasha- MEDDIIIIC IM IN PAIN!!!!!  
  
Medic- Hey whats your prob  
  
Inuyasha- Uhh I fell out a window and fell in some cheese  
  
Medic- YAH RIGHT wheres the cheese  
  
Inuyasha- I eat it I got bored  
  
Medic- UHUH  
  
Medic- If we take you in and you dont have any broken bones you gotta pay $300000000000000000  
  
Inuyasha- (Gets On Stretcher)  
  
Inuyasha- CANT U DRIVE ANY BETTER  
  
Medic- SHUTUP ARE YOU THE DRIVER   
  
Inuyasha- No...........  
  
Inuyasha- (Brakes 2 bones so he doesn't have to pay  
  
Inuyasha- OWWWWWWWWWWW MORE PAIN  
  
Medic- DIDINT I TELL YOU TO SHUTUP  
  
Medic- (Throws Some Sleeping Pills In His Mouth)  
  
Inuyasha- OWW.......(Falls Asleep)  
  
Yusuke- Kaiko do you like me   
  
Keiko- uhh well ummmm (Blushes BRIGHT red)   
  
Kuwabara- (Jumps In Front Of Yuske) Better yet DO U LIKE ME MORE  
  
Keiko- (Slaps Kewwabarra)  
  
Keiko- (Walks over to Yuske And wisper in his ear)   
  
Yusuke REALLY HAPPY- AWSEOME IM NUMBER ONE KEWWABARRAS NUMBER ZERO!!!!  
  
Kuwabara- A slap is good luck   
  
Yusuke- No it isent it just means how friggin ugly you are   
  
Keiko- (Thinking In Her Mind) Good thing he shutup heh i cant belive he thought I liked him and not inuyasha HAHAHAHAHA  
  
Narrator- SNEAK PEAK LATER KAIKO AND KAGOME JOIN FORCES  
  
Narrator- MABEY  
  
-------------------  
  
In Old Age Japan  
  
Sango- Hmmmm why is everyone dissapearing   
  
Miroku- I dunno (Puts Hand On Sangos Back)  
  
Sango- PERRRRV   
  
Miroku- Why am I a perv for that!  
  
Sango- PERRRVEE  
  
Sango- I hate PERRVEES   
  
Miroku- Where did you get that word  
  
Miroku- TSK TSK listening to the narrator again  
  
Narrator- I AM GOD YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME  
  
Miroku- UHUH AND IM THE DEVIL  
  
Narrator- THATS IT   
  
Sango- GIVE HIM ONE MORE CHANCE  
  
Miroku- PLEASE I DONT WANNA DIE  
  
Narrator- Ok but stop with the caps please  
  
Narrator- Since im given you a new chance your name will be Pevert Miroku  
  
Sango- (Laughing)  
  
Pevert Miroku- HEY STOP THAT   
  
Narrator Say it again I dare you  
  
Pevert Miroku- STOP THAT  
  
Narrator- Now your name is Biggest Pervert Ever Miroku-  
  
Sango- HAHAHAHA LAUGH OUT LOUD I always wanted your name to be like that   
  
Biggest Pervert Ever Miroku- DAMNET THIS FICTION SUCKS  
  
Biggest Pervert Ever Miroku- IM LEAVEN THIS FICTION AND GOING TO Transfer Student Inuyasha That Fiction 500000x nicer then YOURS!  
  
Narrator- I told you I was god and you didint respect that  
  
Narrator- GO THEN   
  
Biggest Pervert Ever Miroku- I will  
  
Biggest Pervert Ever Miroku- (Walks Away From The Fiction)  
  
Narrator- (Makes a new Miroku Apear)  
  
Miroku- Hi Ya  
  
Sango- Hey are you a perv?  
  
Miroku- No I am the better miroku not the gay one  
  
Sango- Good  
  
------------------------  
  
In Yuskes Time  
  
At The Love Show  
  
Host- Keiko what boy will you pick today  
  
Host- Pick outa 3 Boys and ask them each 3 questions  
  
Keiko- I pick Lover #1  
  
Keiko- Are you in the video game cheese is good  
  
Yusuke - No I wont lie   
  
Keiko- Lover #1 is your name Yuske  
  
Yusuke- Yes It Is!  
  
Keiko- Whatever I pass the last question  
  
Keiko- Lover #2 Is your name Kewwabara 356  
  
Host- You can use another skip if you want to  
  
Kuwabara- no!!!!   
  
Keiko- Ok whatever I skip you to  
  
Keiko- I pick Inuyasha   
  
Host- Howed you no he was one of them   
  
Keiko- I have powers   
  
Narrator- Im done for now  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Well sorry for the cliffy Email if you catch any mistakes PLEASE my email is   
  
Dragonballz831@aol.com I need to no so I can fix them  
  
Oh and I wont do alot for a while 


	3. The Tournement And Alot Of Weirdness

Kagomes Time  
  
Kagome- (Pulls Out 70 arrows) ..........   
  
Narrator- SUDDENLY Miroku appears some how   
  
Miroku- KAGOME DONT DO IT  
  
Kagome- Why shouldent I im evil   
  
Miroku- Why are you evil  
  
Kagome- Why am I evil lemme guess..........  
  
Miroku- Why  
  
Narrator- I hope that got your attention WHY WHY WHY WHY  
  
Kagome- Im not evil I just did that cause I wanted the readers to be surprised and mad at the writer  
  
Miroku- Ok good   
  
Shippo- (Dead) ................................................  
  
Kagome- LOOK WHAT IVE DONE OH NO  
  
Miroku- I DUNNO WHAT TO DO  
  
Shippo-..............................  
  
Shippo- (Waken Up) Huh what are you guys yellen about  
  
Kagome- Hey narrator don't scare me like that   
  
Shippo- OWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Kagome- GEEZES your all red and bloody  
  
Miroku- Gets in healing chant  
  
Miroku- /-)..............................................................................................  
  
.................................................................................  
  
.................................................................................  
  
.......................................................................  
  
.................................................................  
  
/-)  
  
Narrator- Sorry for that it takes a while to heal somebody all bloody  
  
Miroku- Done  
  
Kagome- He still looks bloody  
  
Shippo- Wiping off blood WELL im not in pain anymore  
  
Kagome- YOU FIXED HIM  
  
Miroku- Ok Ehhhhh Yah..........(Kagome Kisses Miroku)  
  
Miroku- (Blushing) Awwwwwwww it wasent that hard   
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Medic Place Thing  
  
Medic- He has 2 broken bones   
  
Inuyasha (Asleep dreaming about Kagome)  
  
Medic #2- Heh hes luckey that cheese was there to save him  
  
Inyasha- Ahhhh Too bad kagome wasent evil or strong   
  
Sound Speaker- WE FOUND A NEW NARRATOR!!!  
  
Inuyasha- Waking up YAY! THERES A NEW NARRATOR  
  
Inuyasha- OWWWW   
  
Inuyasha- Hey im fixed or feeling better  
  
Medic #2- you have to broken bones  
  
Inuyasha- I no  
  
Narrator NEW!- Makes Inu-Chan ALOT STRONGER   
  
Narrator NEW!- Makes Inu-Chan fell better  
  
Inuyasha- YAY!!!!!!!!!! Im stronger   
  
Narrator NEW!- I think im gonna quit  
  
Yusukes Time   
  
On Love Show  
  
Kaiko- I PICKED YOU INUYASHA AND NOW YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME  
  
Inuyasha- BUT I DONT LIKE YOU  
  
Kaiko- SO WHAT I PICKED YOU  
  
Host- Inuyasha you have to go  
  
Inuyasha- HOW THE HELL DID I GET ON THIS GAME SHOW  
  
Narrator- I made you hahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Inuyasha- Well make it so I dont have to go with her  
  
Narrator- FINE! (Makes it so Inu-Chan doesent have to go with kaiko)  
  
Kaiko- (Pulls Out Gun) (Starts Firing) DAMNET I WANTED INUYASHA   
  
Kaiko- DIE NARRATOR DIE  
  
Narrator- Im dead really  
  
Sound Speaker- Due to the death of the narrator we cannot continue  
  
Sound Speaker- Were tryen to get a new one  
  
(At the gameshow there was masschaos no narrator and blood everywhere inuyasha was scared  
  
So this was how Kaiko acts Inuyasha thought   
  
Meanwhile in..............  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Old Age Japan  
  
Miroku- Wheres the narrator   
  
Kagome- I heard Kaiko killed him  
  
Miroku- Oh  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Yusukes Time  
  
Kaiko- Huh it was an impostor  
  
Host- Are you happy   
  
Kaiko- NO I KILLED THE NARRATOR   
  
Sound Speaker- WE FOUND A NEW NARRATOR!!!  
  
Narrator NEW!- Makes Inu-Chan ALOT STRONGER   
  
Narrator NEW!- Makes Inu-Chan fell better  
  
Narrator NEW!- I think im gonna quit  
  
So back to the story @_@  
  
Inuyasha returned how after a long time with yusuke but for some reason he couldent  
  
Shippo started playing the Yu Yu Hakusho game 8 hours a day and alot of other things like that  
  
Everybody else had fun in Kagomes Time   
  
Shippo- Hey Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Come look   
  
Kagome- What is it all I see is a black screen  
  
Shippo- Huh   
  
Sango- I feel all diffrent  
  
Miroku- Ive never felt this way  
  
Black Screen sucks them into a warphole (A/n The same warphole Inuyasha got sucked into)  
  
Sango, Kagome, Shippo, And Miroku all appeared infront of "Yusukes and Inuyasha's Talk"  
  
Inuyasha- Whoa guys when did you get here   
  
Sango- Not that long ago  
  
Miroku- Puts his hand near sango  
  
Sango beats the shit out of Miroku  
  
Yusuke- Im gonna go call up Hiei and Kurama   
  
Inuyasha- Ok....  
  
The Inuyasha gang see's a poster on the wall about a fighting tournement   
  
(A/N Kinda like the dark tournement but diffrent)  
  
Inuyasha- Wow lets join   
  
NarratorNEW!- Hey im gonna make Hiei and Kurama to appear  
  
Hiei- GOD DAMN YOU NARRATOR I WAS FU&*EN TRAINING   
  
Hiei- Slices narrator in half  
  
Sound Speaker- Do to the narrators death we cant continue   
  
Hiei- WHERE CONTINUING I DONT GIVE A SHIT IF THE NARRATORS DEAD  
  
Kurama- Hiei calm down geezus  
  
Yusuke- Alright guys we have 1 month to train  
  
1 month later you see Yusuke Kurama Hiei and Kuwabara with amazing spirit powers  
  
Inuyasha and the gang got more Strength, Speed, and Endurence   
  
Everyone Walks to the tournement to see only a few demons and alot of humans   
  
Yusuke- So much for the tournement  
  
Inuyasha- Yah really  
  
(A/N Koenmas kinda on a trip and his father is managing it)  
  
Everyone went inside to the waiting room to find that some unfriendly looking demons were staring at them  
  
  
  
Inuyasha- 1 Team of demons I know they will make it to the finals  
  
Yusuke- I'm not to sure..........  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Time for the Kirby final  
  
(*_*) And heres Independence Day Kirby  
  
($_$) And heres Rich Selfish Kirby  
  
(@_@) And heres Dizzy Kirby  
  
(-_-) Heres Bored Kirby   
  
(X_X) Heres Dead Kirby   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
YuriYasha you guys really should read my friends story its called RoadKill!  
  
Its digimon........I dont watch it but its a good story in general I read it and understood everything   
  
its by Eclipse Samuri   
  
Anyway I no about nobodys reading my story but ill continue to update just incase 1 person reads it 


	4. The Tournement Kurama Likes Kagome and M...

In our last chapter   
  
NarratorNEW!- Hey im gonna make Hiei and Kurama to appear  
  
Hiei- GOD DAMN YOU NARRATOR I WAS FU&*EN TRAINING   
  
Hiei- Slices narrator in half  
  
Sound Speaker- Do to the narrators death we cant continue   
  
Hiei- WHERE CONTINUING I DONT GIVE A SHIT IF THE NARRATORS DEAD  
  
Kurama- Hiei calm down geezus  
  
Yusuke- Alright guys we have 1 month to train  
  
1 month later you see Yusuke Kurama Hiei and Kuwabara with amazing spirit powers  
  
Inuyasha and the gang got more Strength, Speed, and Endurence   
  
Everyone Walks to the tournement to see only a few demons and alot of humans   
  
Yusuke- So much for the tournement  
  
Inuyasha- Yah really  
  
(A/N Koenmas kinda on a trip and his father is managing it)  
  
Everyone went inside to the waiting room to find that some unfriendly looking demons were staring at them  
  
  
  
Inuyasha- 1 Team of demons I know they will make it to the finals  
  
Yusuke- I'm not to sure..........  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
About a day later 1 day left intill the tournement begins   
  
At the stadium  
  
YuriYasha: Ill be your host for this blood thrashing tournement  
  
Demon 1: GET ON WITH IT   
  
YuriYasha: On The Right Team Yasha  
  
YuriYasha: On The Left Team Youki  
  
YuriYasha: In The Front are Team Lunar Fighter's and Team Eclipse  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the hotel where team Yasha was staying   
  
Walking in Kurama Talking To Kagome and The rest doing there own little thing  
  
Kurama: So Kagome whats it like being a person who has magic  
  
Kagome: Not to bad , By the way your pretty cool too!  
  
Kurama: Na if you want to see cool you should see me in my Full Demon Form  
  
Hiei: Kurama! This is no time to be sweet talking with a girl.  
  
Kurama: Just maken friends.................  
  
Yusuke: Why dont you all just shutup you no we should be getting ready for the big day tommrow  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spirtual Training Grounds (A/N Place where spirit energy is everywhere)  
  
Kurama was training with Hiei   
  
Yusuke with Kuwabara   
  
Inuyasha with Kagome   
  
Shippo and Kirara  
  
and Sango and Miroku  
  
Miroku: Wind Tunnel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Shippo was hanging on a tree but the others got sucked in  
  
Before they all died Shippo who is now a great warrior did something amazing  
  
Shippo: Kitsune Yasha Fire Whiplash   
  
A ball of fire flew around very fast there were 6 of them infact they went into mirokus mouth   
  
Miroku was sure not to use that attack again  
  
so anyway the people of team yasha werent dead   
  
Everyone was just like not feeling to good they were all sleeping   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Flashbacks  
  
Inuyasha- Kaiko likes me. Thats odd Kagome likes you  
  
Yusuke- Oh wow. . . . . .  
  
Inuyasha- I have a question to ask you  
  
Yusuke- Yeah......  
  
Inuyasha- Are you really a Spirit Detective?   
  
Yusuke- Yah im on a new case im supose to kill this guy named Omega Warcheif  
  
Inuyasha- Sounds like a dumb name  
  
Yusuke- Yah the narrator isent too good at comming up with names  
  
Inuyasha- Have you even faced him  
  
Yusuke- Yah 1 time I was knocked out for a day or 2   
  
Inuyasha- Heh I gotta see this guy hes probbly nothing like Sessohmuru   
  
Yusuke- Yah hes HARD in the game he has that sword thing  
  
Inuyasha- Tetsiuiga is alot better though  
  
Yusuke- OH CRAP!  
  
Inuyasha- Wink Wink... His ears perked up as if someone was commen   
  
Yusuke- Im late for school  
  
Inuyasha- (Thinking To Himself This Guy Has School On A Saterday!!!)  
  
Yusuke- (Rushing out the door)  
  
Inuyasha- Hmmm I wounder how good the Inuyasha game is  
  
Inuyasha- HEH Kagome would laugh is she saw me playing all these games   
  
Back In Old Age Japan   
  
8:00 am  
  
Kagome- (Waking up)  
  
Kagome- Shippo wake up  
  
Kagome- Shippo (Blink Blink)  
  
Narrator Shippo is currently working on becoming a warrior!   
  
Shippo- (FOX FIRE) Gosh its still not big!  
  
Kagome- Hmm I wounder if hes on the front window  
  
Shippo (FOX FIRE) (Amazed at how big it is this time)  
  
Kagome- Shippo its time for breakfest!  
  
Shippo- K  
  
Kagome- What do you want   
  
Shippo- I dunno i havent really tried human food  
  
Kagome- Want some serial  
  
Shippo- Ok I guess it looks yummy  
  
Kagome- Golden Grams or Apple Jacks  
  
Shippo- Can i have a mixture of both  
  
Kagome- (?????Hey that isent to bad of an idea)  
  
Shippo- PLEASE!  
  
Kagome- Ok (Heh I dont think Inuyasha would say please, INLESS someone was about to stab tetsuiga right therew him  
  
Narrator- Sorry For Maken That Last Line Long.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Inuyasha- Mabey I should be myself this time  
  
Yusuke- (Rushing Back)   
  
Inuyasha- Hey didint you no its Saterday  
  
Yusuke- NO!!! Why didint you tell me!!  
  
Inuyasha- I dunno dont Spirit Detectives need exercise   
  
Yuske- This is exercise (SPIRIT GUN)  
  
Inuyasha- (Dodges as if it were only a water blast)  
  
Yusuke- Oh shit how will I fix that huge hole in the wall  
  
Inuyasha I dunno  
  
(Just so you guys no they used to have school on saterday but now uh my friend said they quit the school on  
  
saterday thing in japan last he visited)  
  
Is Kagome Evil!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha- Hey your spirit energy seems a bit high dont you think?  
  
Kuwabara- Wanna see how high it can go  
  
Inuyasha- Sure!!!  
  
Kuwabara- (Powering Up)  
  
Inuyasha- Damn   
  
Inuyasha- OH CRAP (Falls Out The Window) owwww (Reminds Me When Kagome Sits Me It Hurts Like Heck!)  
  
Kewwabarra- Heh I think I rasied it a little Too high dont you think Yusuke  
  
Yuske- (On the floor crying for a medic)  
  
Kewwabarra- Yuske did you like become weaker because I wanna see if I can beat you up   
  
Yuske- MEDIC MEDIC PLEASE  
  
Kewwbarra- Im a medic   
  
Yuske- Good now take me to the hospital  
  
Kewwabarra- Ok hijacks a van and goes 100 miles an hour rushing to the hospital  
  
Inuyasha- WHAT ABOUT ME OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
----------------------  
  
Kagomes Time  
  
(~Shippo and Kagome Are Very Bored)  
  
Shippo- Thought of anything yet  
  
Kagome- Nope  
  
Kagome- ! ! ! !  
  
Shippo- WHAT!!!!  
  
Kagome- I THOUGHT OF SOMETHEN  
  
Shippo- (Jumps Up In EXCITMENT)  
  
Kagome- Wanna do some archery   
  
Shippo- Good idea   
  
Kagome- Now.........  
  
Narrator- Kagome suddenly gets struck with a evil arrow turning her evil(Hehehe Obvious)  
  
Kagome- DUH Narrator  
  
Kagome- SHIPPO TURN INTO A SHOOTING TARGET   
  
Shippo- BUT IT WILL HURT   
  
Kagome- DO IT DAMNET!!  
  
Shippo- OK *Sobs*   
  
Kagome- (Takes out 50 arrows evily)  
  
Kagome- (Fires Them All)  
  
Shippo- KAGOME THAT HURTS STOP IT!!!  
  
Kagome- MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Narrator- Hmmm Howed It Really Look In The Show If She Said That  
  
Kagome- Now to locate inuyasha and make him mad  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
In Yuskes Time   
  
10 Days later  
  
Inuyasha- MEDDIIIIC IM IN PAIN!!!!!  
  
Medic- Hey whats your prob  
  
Inuyasha- Uhh I fell out a window and fell in some cheese  
  
Medic- YAH RIGHT wheres the cheese  
  
Inuyasha- I eat it I got bored  
  
Medic- UHUH  
  
Medic- If we take you in and you dont have any broken bones you gotta pay $300000000000000000  
  
Inuyasha- (Gets On Stretcher)  
  
Inuyasha- CANT U DRIVE ANY BETTER  
  
Medic- SHUTUP ARE YOU THE DRIVER   
  
Inuyasha- No...........  
  
Inuyasha- (Brakes 2 bones so he doesn't have to pay  
  
Inuyasha- OWWWWWWWWWWW MORE PAIN  
  
Medic- DIDINT I TELL YOU TO SHUTUP  
  
Medic- (Throws Some Sleeping Pills In His Mouth)  
  
Inuyasha- OWW.......(Falls Asleep)  
  
Yusuke- Kaiko do you like me   
  
Kaiko- uhh well ummmm (Blushes BRIGHT red)   
  
Kewwabarra- (Jumps In Front Of Yuske) Better yet DO U LIKE ME MORE  
  
Kaiko- (Slaps Kewwabarra)  
  
Kaiko- (Walks over to Yuske And wisper in his ear)   
  
Yusuke REALLY HAPPY- AWSEOME IM NUMBER ONE KEWWABARRAS NUMBER ZERO!!!!  
  
Kewwabarra- A slap is good luck   
  
Yusuke- No it isent it just means how friggin ugly you are   
  
Kaiko- (Thinking In Her Mind) Good thing he shutup heh i cant belive he thought I liked him and not inuyasha HAHAHAHAHA  
  
Narrator- SNEAK PEAK LATER KAIKO AND KAGOME JOIN FORCES  
  
Narrator- MABEY  
  
-------------------  
  
In Old Age Japan  
  
Sango- Hmmmm why is everyone dissapearing   
  
Miroku- I dunno (Puts Hand On Sangos Back)  
  
Sango- PERRRRV   
  
Miroku- Why am I a perv for that!  
  
Sango- PERRRVEE  
  
Sango- I hate PERRVEES   
  
Miroku- Where did you get that word  
  
Miroku- TSK TSK listening to the narrator again  
  
Narrator- I AM GOD YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME  
  
Miroku- UHUH AND IM THE DEVIL  
  
Narrator- THATS IT   
  
Sango- GIVE HIM ONE MORE CHANCE  
  
Miroku- PLEASE I DONT WANNA DIE  
  
Narrator- Ok but stop with the caps please  
  
Narrator- Since im given you a new chance your name will be Pevert Miroku  
  
Sango- (Laughing)  
  
Pevert Miroku- HEY STOP THAT   
  
Narrator Say it again I dare you  
  
Pevert Miroku- STOP THAT  
  
Narrator- Now your name is Biggest Pervert Ever Miroku-  
  
Sango- HAHAHAHA LAUGH OUT LOUD I always wanted your name to be like that   
  
Biggest Pervert Ever Miroku- DAMNET THIS FICTION SUCKS  
  
Biggest Pervert Ever Miroku- IM LEAVEN THIS FICTION AND GOING TO Transfer Student Inuyasha That Fiction 500000x nicer then YOURS!  
  
Narrator- I told you I was god and you didint respect that  
  
Narrator- GO THEN   
  
Biggest Pervert Ever Miroku- I will  
  
Biggest Pervert Ever Miroku- (Walks Away From The Fiction)  
  
Narrator- (Makes a new Miroku Apear)  
  
Miroku- Hi Ya  
  
Sango- Hey are you a perv?  
  
Miroku- No I am the better miroku not the gay one  
  
Sango- Good  
  
------------------------  
  
In Yuskes Time  
  
At The Love Show  
  
Host- Kaiko what boy will you pick today  
  
Host- Pick outa 3 Boys and ask them each 3 questions  
  
Kaiko- I pick Lover #1  
  
Kaiko- Are you in the video game cheese is good  
  
Yusuke - No I wont lie   
  
Kaiko- Lover #1 is your name Yuske  
  
Yusuke- Yes It Is!  
  
Kaiko- Whatever I pass the last question  
  
Kaiko- Lover #2 Is your name Kewwabara 356  
  
Host- You can use another skip if you want to  
  
Kuwabara- no!!!!   
  
Kaiko- Ok whatever I skip you to  
  
Kaiko- I pick Inuyasha   
  
Host- Howed you no he was one of them   
  
Kaiko- I have powers   
  
Narrator- Im done for now  
  
Inuyasha: Waking up Man those were some good flashbacks and nice music too!!!!  
  
(A/N The music from Change The World and the Yu Yu Hakusho Openings were on)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was 12:00  
  
They went back to the hotel everyone was sleeping but Yusuke  
  
Yusuke: Hahaha Spongebob is so funny!  
  
-------------------  
  
TV  
  
Squidword: I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO EXPLODE  
  
Spongebob: Ok GARY YOU ARE GOING TO EAT YOUR DINNER AND LIKE IT!!!!  
  
Squidword: The pie you ate had a bomb  
  
Spongebob: Oh this pie I was saving it for later.  
  
Spongebob Walking over and trips on a rock  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM   
  
Blank Screen  
  
(A/N That was from an actually spongebob episode)  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Yusuke fell asleep it seems like he couldent stay up and watch his own show!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Hey guys thanks for reading ill have next chapter up soon hehe like the part with spongebob  
  
it was from the episode when squidword had to give spongebob a present  
  
it was almost word by word true what they were saying  
  
I like emails so email me at Dragonballz831@aol.com  
  
Or Send me a messege at just Dragonballz831 (On Aim) 


	5. The Tournement Begins Fierce Fight Yasha...

Continued From Chapter 4  
  
Yusuke Fell Asleep Before His TV Show Came On  
  
Suddenly the clock ticked and tocked it turned to 4:00 in the morning   
  
Kagome woke up then she woke shippo up then shippo woke miroku up then   
  
Miroku woke sango up........  
  
Sango: MIROKU WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING  
  
Miroku: Just looking at your long beutifull silky nice legs  
  
Sango* Slap*  
  
Miroku: So close but it was worth the pain  
  
Sango woke Inuyasha up  
  
Inuyasha awoke with a yawn and woke the others up but yusuke  
  
Time past and past soon it became 8:00 the ceromony begins in 2 hours Inuyasha  
  
explained  
  
Yusuke woke up had coffee and yeah.  
  
2 hours later  
  
Dark Tourment  
  
YuriYasha: Welcome to the Dark Tournement here are the 4 teams fighters  
  
Yasha  
  
Miroku The Monk  
  
Sango The Demon Exterminator  
  
Inuyasha The Half Demon  
  
Kagome the human girl with powers  
  
Shippo the kitsune   
  
Yusuke The Punk  
  
Kuwabara The Street Fighter  
  
Hiei The 3 Eyed Demon  
  
Kurama The Fox  
  
Lunar  
  
Tiaketsu The Malacious  
  
Miaketsu The Powerfull  
  
Shoiaketsu The Demon Of All Demons  
  
YuriYasha: Wait it seems team Lunar only has 3 fighters!  
  
Tiaketsu: Yeah we dont need a crappy amount of 10 fighters  
  
Miaketsu: Well handle them  
  
Shoiaketsu: Were gods we can handle it come on damnet!  
  
YuriYasha: Ok on with it   
  
Youki  
  
Sesshomuru  
  
Naraku  
  
Kagura  
  
Kouga  
  
Karasu  
  
and  
  
a unknown team captain  
  
Eclipse  
  
Kazi  
  
Syoko  
  
Shinapowa  
  
Mike  
  
Inuyasha: Seems like no one follows the rules   
  
Yusuke: They dont give a damn  
  
Kagome: Whoa why dont they have 10 people  
  
Sesshomuru: Because what the hell did you think were newbs   
  
Shippo: YOU!!!!!  
  
Kurama grabs shippo  
  
YuriYasha: The first fight will be between team Yasha  
  
and Team Eclipse  
  
Oh my god it looks like a free for all   
  
Mike: Your going down  
  
Inuyasha: Shutup  
  
The battle started  
  
Inuyasha leaped into the air like a swift cheetah   
  
Inuyasha used Blades Of Blood hitting Kazi knocking her out   
  
Inuyasha: Ahrh...................  
  
Inuyasha was struck by Syokos sword cutting himself deeply  
  
Inuyasha fell and hit the floor with a BANG  
  
The others were fighting fiercly Shinopowa suddenly died for no reason  
  
Mike and Syoko were left they both fired a Ki blast killing Shippo  
  
Inuyasha: Shippo Noooooooooooooooooo DAMN YOU GOD DAM@ SON OF A Bitc^ A$$ Hell Bourn Scum  
  
Yusuke fired a shotgun killing them off  
  
YuriYasha: WINNER TEAM YASHA  
  
Yusuke: Shippo Noo!!!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Well what will happen to shippo sorry for the lack of updates  
  
find out next time 


End file.
